User blog:Godkombat21/Characters Wanted!
Alright as you all know, I have a new game idea in mind. I'm still working on a title, but for now I'll call the game Injustice: New era. Now half of the roster is going to include real characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman etc. And the other half is going to include fan made characters. Now I can't come up with that many characters off the top of my head so I want YOU ta help me fill out that half of the roster. Now when making a character follow this format Name: Age: Gender: Morality: Classification: Biography: Powers and Abilities: And if you wish, you can include character traits and supermoves Just ta get ya started here are some of mine Name: Dark Avenger Age: 35 Gender: Male Morality: Good (more of an anti-hero) Classification: Gadget user Biography: Brent Pipes was originally a wild college student trying to live life to the fullest, but that changed when he signed up for a "special forces" program funded by Cadmus. There he would recieve special military training. However Cadmus wasn't too truthful as they soon cunducted illegal experiments on Brent in order to turn him into the perfect soldier. Their experiments would ehance his physical capabilities, however when Brent discovered that Cadmus planned to use him to counter the justice league (along with others) and so he left the program of his own will. Brent, decided Gotham needed more heroes than just the Batman so he took on the name of the Dark Avenger another dark knight in gotham. However unlike Batman, he is much more brutal and not above killing criminals. Powers and Abilities: Enhanced strength, speed, and agility, Genius level intillect, and various guns and gadgets. Side: Insurgancy Name: Killjoy Age: 36 Gender: Male Morality: Bad Classification: Power user (though only because of his power suit) Biography: Killjoy, is the Dark Avenger's "Joker" and actually an old friend of his. After he suffered an injury that Brent, unintentionally caused, he slowly lost his grip on his sanity. He eventually encountered The Joker who accelerated his slipping grip on reality. Having gone completely insane, he developed his own clown themed power suit and made his name known as the vicious villain, Killjoy. Killjoy's suit enhances his strength to superhuman levels and also grants him heat vision and an almost endless supply of clown themed gadgets. Despite being a dangerous homicidal maniac, the Avenger can't bring himself to kill Killjoy due to their past friendship. Powers and Abilities: Suit allows superhuman strength, speed, agility, and stamina, heat vision, and various clown themed gadgets. Side: Insurgancy *Name: Shade Powers: is able to shapeshift into anything,and Has Heat vision Species:Shadowsapien HomePlanet: apparitation Physical Appearance: He is a Human body shape,with a tie and black plants. his true form is a body like shadow,he has black eyes (human form),black hair (human form),red glasses shaped eyes (shadow form) Voce Description: very soft and swavy. Weakness: Any form of light,if any light shines on him his shadow parts will star flying off him and he will corrupt into dust and if he is in human form,he gets very wrinkley like as if he were turning into a old man and pale out. *Intro: Shade walks into the arena then black shadow bats surround him and he becomes shade *Outro: He turns into a shadow and dissapears (Created by TetraxGodofDiamonds) Category:Blog posts